1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro luminescence display device, and more particularly, to a structure of positive and negative shorting bars of a mother glass and a method of fabricating an organic electro luminescence display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various flat panel display devices reduced in weight and bulk that is capable of eliminating disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT). Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro-luminescence (EL) display, etc. Also, there have been actively processed studies for attempting to make a high display quality and a large-dimension screen of the flat panel display device.
In such flat panel display devices, the PDP has drawbacks in that it has been highlighted as the most advantageous display device to make a light weight, a small size and a large dimension screen because its structure and manufacturing process are simple, but it has low light-emission efficiency and large power consumption. On the other hand, the active matrix LCD employing a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching device has drawbacks in that it is difficult to make a large dimension screen because a semiconductor process is used, and in that it has large power consumption due to a backlight unit and has a large light loss and a narrow viewing angle due to optical devices such as a polarizing filter, a prism sheet, a diffuser and the like.
Meanwhile, the EL device is largely classified into an inorganic electro-luminescence device and an organic electro-luminescence device depending upon a material of a light-emitting layer, and is a self-luminous device. When compared with the above-mentioned display devices, the EL device has advantages of a fast response speed, large light-emission efficiency, a large brightness and a large viewing angle. The inorganic electro-luminescence device has a larger power consumption than the organic electro-luminescence device, cannot obtain a higher brightness than the organic electro-luminescence device, cannot emit various colors of red(R), green(G) and blue(B). On the other hand, the organic electro-luminescence device is driven with a low direct current voltage of tens of volts, and has a fast response speed. Also, the organic electro-luminescence device can obtain a high brightness, and can emit various colors of red(R), green(G) and blue(B). Thus, the organic electro-luminescence device is suitable for a post-generation flat panel display device.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating an organic EL cell of a related art organic EL display device, and FIG. 2 is a diagram for explaining a light-emitting principle of the organic EL display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, an EL cell 3 includes: an organic light-emitting layer 10 provided between a first electrode (or an anode electrode) 4 and a second electrode (or a cathode electrode) 12. The organic light-emitting layer 10 includes an electron injection layer 10a, an electron carrier layer 10b, a light-emitting layer 10c, a hole carrier layer 10d and a hole injection layer 10e. 
If a voltage is applied between the first electrode 4 and the second electrode 12, then electrons produced from the second electrode 12 are moved, via the electron injection layer 10a and the electron carrier layer 10b, into the light-emitting layer 10c. Further, holes produced from the first electrode 4 are moved, via the hole injection layer 10e and the hole carrier layer 10d, into the light-emitting layer 10c. Thus, electrons and holes fed from the electron carrier layer 10b and the hole carrier layer 10d, respectively, are collided with each other at the light-emitting layer to be recombined to generate a light. This light is emitted, via the first electrode 4, into the exterior to thereby display a picture.
FIG. 3 is a view showing an array area P1 and a non-array area P2 in the related art mother glass.
Referring to FIG. 3, an organic EL array including a plurality of EL cells is formed in the array area P1. The array area P1 includes a display area A where a picture is displayed upon an organic light emission and a non-display area B where data lines 54 and scan lines 55 area located, wherein the data lines 54 and the scan lines are extended from the organic EL array of the display area A. In the non-array area P2, a positive and negative shoring bar 53 used to an aging process and a lighting inspection, which are a stabilization process, and an aligning mark (not shown) used to a scribing process are formed.
The positive and negative shorting bar 53 is electrically connected to each of a data pad 56, connected to the data lines 54 of the non-display area B, and a scan pad 57, connected to the scan lines 55 of the non-display area B. Such a positive and negative shorting bar 53 is connected to a needle pin of inspecting equipment upon the aging process and the lighting inspection, to thereby transmit a voltage to the data pad 56 and the scan pad 57.
The non-array area P2 having he aligning mark(not shown) and the positive and negative shorting bar 53 is removed during the scribing process.
Such a positive and negative shorting bar 53 has a line width d1 more than about 2000 μm in order to contact with a needle pin of inspecting equipment, therefore, it becomes a fact to enlarge the non-array area P2 of the mother glass.
For instance, in a case that the organic EL array of ten lines is formed on the mother glass, the positive and negative shorting bar 53 occupy about 20 mm in the entire mother glass. If the area where the shorting bar occupies is large, then a rate of which the array area P1 of the mother glass occupies becomes smaller as mush as the area where the shorting bar occupies. Thus, a productivity of the organic EL display device becomes deteriorated.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, as shown in FIG. 4, a structure in which the positive and negative shorting bar 53 is reduced had been suggested.
The mother glass shown in FIG. 4 has an advantage capable of improving productivity. However, if a line width d2 of the positive and negative shorting bar 53 at the non-array area P1 is reduced, then a space, contacting with the needle pin of the inspecting equipment upon the aging process and the lighting inspection, becomes reduced to cause a case that the needle pin is contacted with the data pad 56 and the scan pad 57 of the array area P1, with not the positive and negative shorting bar 53.
Accordingly, a scratch is generated on the data pad 56 and the scan pad 57 due to the needle pin, so that the EL cell directly connected to the data pad 56 or the scan pad 57, in which the scratch is generated, and an EL cell connected to the data pad 56 or the scan pad 57, in which the scratch is not generated, have a brightness difference from each other.
In addition, each shorting bar 53 formed to be corresponded to each organic EL array is contacted with the needle pin, so that new inspecting equipment is needed to manufacture whenever an organic EL display device having another size is suggested. Accordingly, there is a problem that a fabricating cost of an organic EL display device becomes increased.